


Barry vs. Iris

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Boxing, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Mild Smut, Smut, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: After Iris gets injured in a reporting accident Barry wants her to learn how to fight.





	Barry vs. Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after Candice’s latest Instagram story and post. I’m very convinced we’re going to see westallen boxing each other in 5x15! I can’t wait so I came up with this

Iris grips Barry’s hand hard as Caitlin stitches up a gash on the side of her cheek. Iris had gotten into a reporting accident. She had been attacked by a man she was trying to expose. She had barely been able to escape.

 

 

Tears trickle down her cheeks as Caitlin moves to her leg and gently works on it. She lets out a whimper. “It’s ok.” Barry reassures her and kisses her forehead. After what feels like hours, Caitlin is finished. She tells her to stay here the night and rest.

 

Iris quickly falls into a fitful sleep against Barry’s chest. She feels protected and comforted by him. She buried her head into his chest when the pain from her injuries gets to her. He presses another kiss to her forehead and she falls asleep.

 

-

-

-

 

Iris winces as she gets off the couch. It had been a few days since she’d gotten injured and she was still a little sore. Barry has taken care of her as she recovered and she was so grateful that he so loving and caring.

 

She smiles as Barry walks through the front door. He smiles and kisses her. “I’ve been thinking about something.” He says. She looks at him curiously. “About what?” She asks. “I think I should teach you to box so you can learn self defense.” He says.

 

Iris nods. “What made you think of that?” She asks. “Well you already know a little about self defense and I want you to be able to fully protect yourself if I can’t be there on time.” He has a anxious look on his face. He smiles and gives him a soft kiss. “I will if you train me.” He smirks. “Deal.”

 

Barry tosses her the boxing gloves. “Ok so, how are we gonna do this?” She asks. He’s thoughtful for a second. “I’m going to teach you some moves and then we’re gonna fight.” He says. She smirks.

 

-

-

-

 

Two hours later and Barry has taught Iris the moves she needs to know to fight against an assailant. He wipes his forehead. “Ok, you learned quickly.” He says. “Well my husband is the flash.” She smiles. Barry rolls his eyes but he smiles.

 

They get into their stances in their separate corners and then they go. Barry comes at her with a left hook but she dodges. He stumbles and Iris finds the chance to give him a blow to his back.

 

He falls and Iris laughs. “That’s unfair.” Barry whines. “I mean everything is fair when it’s an actual fight.” She says. Barry grumbles. She helps him up and this time she attacks him.

 

She goes for his face, punches flying. He blocks his face from her assault. Before she knows what’s coming, he sends out his right arm and hits her in the side, making her fall to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She’s breathless as she tries to get back up.

 

“I almost had you.” Iris said. “You did but never leave yourself unprotected, you need to see me coming and react.” He says. Iris nods. This time she comes at him again, punching at his face, trying to land a blow. As before he tries to launch his fist into her side but this time she sees him coming. She twists his arm and flips him, standing over him.

 

She helps him up. “That was amazing.” He says. She smiles and he pulls her in and kisses her. After a bit of kissing she pushes him back. “Trying to seduce me so I won’t win, Flash?” She asks. “Never.” He grins.

 

-

-

-

 

Hours later and their still practicing. They’re covered in sweat from the many rounds of boxing. Sweat dropped off their foreheads. They were breathing hard. “Ok one more round.” Barry breathes.

 

Iris flips him one final time onto his back. She wipes his sweaty forehead and straddles him. “Ok I think you can protect yourself now.” Barry laughs. Iris laughs as well. Barry stares up at her with heart eyes. He takes her neck and brings her down to him and kisses her passionately.

 

They begin to lose theirselves in each other before Barry remembers something. “W-Wait.” He says. “What?” She huffs, annoyed. “What if Caitlin or Cisco walks in?” Iris shakes her head. “They went home hours ago.” She smirks. Barry takes comfort in her answer and pulls her back to him.

 

Iris gets on her knees and peels her sweaty shirt off of herself. She helps Barry take his shirt off as well. Barry wraps her arms around her back and unclips her bra, now their both naked from the waist up.

 

Barry flashes and undresses the rest of their bodies. He kisses down her neck and Irie gives herself up to him. The sweat on their bodies coming from a different way now.

 

-

-

-

 

Barry collapses on Iris hours later. They had both been pleasuring each other many ways. Barry had found blankets to cover themselves up with. He presses his forehead against Iris, breathing heavily. “That was amazing.” Iris says.

 

Barry looks for a retort. “The sex or the boxing?” Iris smacks his chest. “Shut up.” She smiles and leans into kiss him.


End file.
